freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Events
confirming the hidden story.]] Despite the game appearing to be about malfunctioning animatronics, the game's creator has confirmed that the pizzeria is "haunted." However, the story is hidden within the game, and Phone Guy - who leaves the player recorded messages to give them advice - is merely misleading the player with his own interpretations of events, or those passed down from management. Story Location The game does not actively tell the player the story behind the "malfunctioning" animatronics. Instead, the story is revealed through newspaper clippings that appear on the wall in the East Hall Corner (CAM 4B). Normally, this sign is a health and safety notice, with information such as'' "Don't run," "Don't scream," "Don't hit,"'' "Don't poop on the floor," and "Don't touch Freddy." News articles replace this safety sign at random, and can appear on any night. Although the text is small, it is readable if one takes a screen capture of the game and zooms in. The Backstory Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was once a popular restaurant for adults and children alike. However, due to a number of incidents - including the kidnapping and murder of five children by a man wearing a costume similar to Freddy, sanctions by the Health Department over the numerous reports of the mascots having a "rotting smell" (as well as mucus and blood in and around their eyes and mouths), and "The Bite of '87" - the pizzeria has fallen on hard times. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is set to close by the end of the year, as potential buyers do not want to be associated with the restaurant's tainted reputation. The four mascots - Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy - have a particularly foul stench, which concerned parents have interpreted as "reanimated carcasses." The Phone Guy remarks in the 1st Night phone message that the animatronics have not had a bath in their twenty-plus years of service, which would explain the nasty odor. The stench could also be attributed to a theory that the missing children were stuffed into the animatronic suits after they were killed, the rotting bodies producing the scent of decay. Due to the risk of their servos locking up from disuse, the animatronics have been left in a "free roaming mode" at night over the years. They used to be able to roam freely during the day as well, but the "Bite of '87" prompted the pizzeria to put a stop to this. The Phone Guy has unfortunately been captured, as heard during the phone call on The 4th Night, and is implied to have been stuffed into a suit. However, note that in the trailer to the sequel, the Phone Guy is heard saying, "Well, if you're hearing this, chances are you've made a very poor career choice." There is also speculation about a more complicated and twisted version of the plot, due to the phone message heard during The 5th Night (for the message and its reversed version, click here). Relation to the Bite of '87 It is unclear if The Bite of '87 was caused by a haunted animatronic, or if an animatronic merely malfunctioned. Given that the restaurant is closing by the end of the year, it suggests that the missing children and foul odor were more recent. The bite allegedly happened 27 years ago, in 1987, so it may be unrelated to the plot at large (assuming the game takes place in 2014, which is unknown, since no date is ever given- the check Mike Schmidt receives at the end of the game is dated 11-13-xx). Currently, the most likely suspect for the Bite is Foxy (with his sharp teeth and seemingly broken jaw). There was a long debate over this subject, but finally, it is proven Foxy was the suspect, considering he was hauled behind the curtain in Pirate's Cove. See also *The Bite of '87 *The Missing Children Incident Category:Plot Category:Five Nights at Freddy's